Aca Children
by Leili Rayn Kiryu
Summary: (Summary is in the intro to chapter 1)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect. This is just a fanfic.

**Author's Note:** I watched Pitch Perfect the other day and shortly after I was reading my first WOWP fanfic again. Then I thought of when Jesse says to Becca. "Do my eyes decisive me or are you a Barden Bella. You're one of those Acapella Girls and I'm one of those Acapella boys. And we're gonna have Aca Children. It's inevitable. "

Also I know I haven't been posting a lot but so much has been going on. :/ So I have hardly anything written for other fanfics I'm putting all on hold expect this one.

**Warning:** Some sexual content is hinted in this.

* * *

Becca looked at her computer with her headphones on. She was blocking out the rest of the world. Also she needed to set up a new mix for the upcoming Acapella Semi Finals. Suddenly the night before came to mind. It was so strange. Becca smiled as she saved the mix to her computer and she took off her headphones. She was proud of her work. She closed her computer and put it to the laptop bag along with her headphones.

She was leaving her dorm room just as Kimmy-Jin was entering the room. They exchanged smiles and Becca left. She ran outside and looked around for a certain person. Someone put their hands over her eyes and said. "Guess who?" Becca laughed a little. "Jesse I'm not stupid. I know it's you." "Correct! Guess what?" Jesse asked with excitement. Becca decided to be sarcastic. "You can DJ too!" Jesse shook his head. "What? No! Remember last night?" Becca nodded and Jesse continued. "I told you! We are going to have Aca children." Becca rolled her eyes and kissed Jesse. Then they both laughed. Little did they know that jokes like that wouldn't be funny in a few weeks.

* * *

A few weeks later Becca was feeling sick; she figured it had to do with Jesse and her sleeping together. She took a cab because she didn't want to tell her dad about what happened with Jesse. When she got out of the cab she looked at the hospital; she sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to calm her racing heart as she opened her eyes and started walking toward the doors.

The receptionist looked at the sign in sheet. She brought it to the doctor. When she got back she looked at Becca who hadn't sat down yet. "You're in college and you're in this part of the hospital? And you can sit down." Becca nodded. "Yeah. It's along story. And I want someone to talk to." The receptionist scoffed at her. "Not really. College girls are girl are always here. Plus those Acapella girls are the worst. Especially...the Barden Bellas who hook up with those Treble Makers." Becca's eyes widen. "How did you know I'm a Acapella girl?" She smirked at Becca. "I've seen the Acapella Finals on TV before. And you are are a Barden Bella. I'm guessing you slept with a Treble Maker." She paused before answering the question. "Actually it was my boyfriend...Jesse." The receptionist smirked again. "You mean Jesse as in Jesse from the Treble Makers." Becca looked at her feet and almost whispered her answer. "Yes...my boyfriend is Jesse. He is a Treble Maker." The receptionist was ready to reply when a nurse said Becca's name.

Becca felt a great relief that no more questions about Jesse would be asked. She followed the nurse to the room that she was to go in. "So I'm the nurse! The doctor will be here shortly but I need to check a few things." Becca nodded as she sat in a chair instead of on the bed. She nurse checked her blood pressure, checked her temperature, looked in ears with a light, and finally she she shined a light in Becca's eyes. The nurse smiled. "Alright the doctor will be here soon."

Becca waited 15 minutes before the doctor came in. "I'm Dr. Helen White. I have some questions." Becca sighed and thought. _"I don't wanna answer questions. I just wanted to know if I'm pregnant. If I am I have so many people I need to tell...Jesse would need to know first...then all my friends which is just the Barden Bellas...and lastly my dad. If I tell my dad he would probably tell me to stay away from Jesse..."_."

After a series of questions and tests; the doctor said "Come back in a week...and I'll do more tests." Becca sighed. "Ok but what are the chances that I'm pregnant for sure?" The doctor smiled. "6 out of 10." Becca nodded with a sarcastic smile. "Then I'll just do a store bought test." The doctor nodded ok.

* * *

Later that day Becca sighed before knocking on Jesse's dorm room door. When she finally did get the courage to knock on the door; Benji answered it. "Hey Becca...Jesse went home for the week...mostly because of some drama. But I can take a message for him..." Becca's eyes softened and were not sarcastic like they had been all day. "Thanks Benji but I'll just call or text him." Benji nodded. "Ok...see ya, Becca." Becca nodded.**  
**

As she walked down the hall she texted her boyfriend. Shortly after get a reply.

Becca: Hey, Jesse.

Jesse: Hello, Million Dollar Baby.

Becca: Lol. We need to talk. But Benji said you went home for a bit.

Jesse:Not yet. I was just about to go see if you were at your dorm. I wanna see you before I go.

Becca: Alright. See you in a bit.


End file.
